The Snake's Mane
by inkpaperlove
Summary: Draco is living the life with his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. But when a fire destroys the Gryffindor common room, the Slytherins are forced to take some of them into their dorm. Being in close proximity to Hermione surfaces feelings better left alone.D/H
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys its inkpaperlove here! This is my first Dramione and I'm really excited. This chapters kinda short, and has a cliff hanger. But please rate/review **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"S.P.E.W.: Open for New Members," Hermione hunched over the banner, twirling her wand thoughtfully, "For details contact Hermione Granger." She had spent the last 4 hours of her Saturday afternoon adding detail after detail to her 6-foot banner. She had even added two giggling house elves wielding wands and waving to the viewer. Hermione had snuck off to the library every day during the first week of term, far away from the prying eyes of her two best friends.

A sudden uneasiness swept over her neck, as if she was being watched. The brunette was used to the whispers of the books and the occasional rustle of pages, yet she couldn't get over the fact that the newly erected stack of books seemed oddly suspicious. Hermione turned back around to her work, surveying it with a taste of pride.

"BOO!" Hermione screamed, spilling a bottle of all-purpose ink onto her masterpiece. Ron and Harry leaped out from behind the stack of books, chucking away the invisibility cloak and doing imitations of Hermione's scream.

"You guys are both such _arses." _She worked on scrubbing the ink out of her banner.

"We were just-"

"Worried about you-"

"Thought you were crazy-"

"Saw you in the library-"

"And here we are now," they finished together with a grin.

"Wait, this isn't about _spew_ is it?" Ron looked doubtfully over Hermione's shoulder.

"It's not _spew _Ronald. And why yes, it's my new advertisement for S.P.E.W. I was actually wondering if I should add color changing sparks to the end of the elf wands but I thought that the paired with the sparkling letters it would be over kill. What do you guys think?"

Ignoring the question, Ron continued with his dumb founded staring, "And you're NOT going to hang this up in the common room are you?"

"Of course not," Hermione snapped irritably, "I'm looking for a _much _bigger audience. Special permission from Dumbledore to hang it in the Great Hall." Harry stifled a laugh while the color drained from Ron's face. She glanced at her watch, ignoring the negative reactions from her friends.

"Blast," she muttered, "Nearly time for dinner. I'm going to meet you guys at dinner after I toss this thing in my dorm."

Ron hung around in the library, waiting for Harry to check out a newly released Quidditch book.

"C'mon Harry," he groaned, "We're going to be late to dinner."

"Hey Ron," Harry appeared from behind a shelf, "Do you smell that?"  
>"Yeah…" Ron lifted his nose to the air, "It smells like…"<br>"Smoke." Harry whispered. They exchanged glances and took off at a sprint to their common room.

**Hope you guys liked it! Really short but I'll update it soon! Please rate/review. Follow me on tumblr . and on twitter with Keg06. Will follow back(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: greetings people! Sorry my last chapter was so short, my dad gave me 5 minutes to write the whole thing and upload it to the computer before he kicked me off… I am determined to make this chapter longer and much more satisfactory. Because I HATED the ending of my last one. The beginning of this takes place when Harry and Ron were still in the library/running to their common room. The characters are sitting at dinner, the food expected to arrive at any minute. In addition, if I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, this does take place in their 6****th**** year. xoxoxo inkpaperlove 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.K.R's beautiful characters; however, the major plot points in this fanfic are the works of my imagination. **

"Oh Draco," gushed Pansy Parkinson, her eyes wide in admiration, "Tell me again about your _vast fortune." _

"It's nothing really," Draco purred, stroking a lock of her hair with a long finger, "Father just had to get a fifth vault in Gringotts to simply hold all of the gold." Pansy exploded in a fit of giggles, spilling pumpkin juice down her robes. She had invested in several spells and potions over the summer to enhance her appearance. Included was a fat reduction and her breasts were now so full that they were barely able to stay in her robes. She had also dyed her hair beach blonde with green streaks, making her undistinguishable from what she looked like in their 5th year.

"And your summer home?"

"Huge. 17 bedrooms with a large king sized bed in each," Pansy exploded in more titters, completely oblivious to the stares coming from the nearby Hufflepuff table.

"Stupid girl," Blaise Zabini sat at the opposite end at the table, sulking as usual.

"What was that Zabini?" Draco snapped out of his charming trance, causing Pansy to dump even more juice, this time across the lacy tablecloth.

"Nothing," Zabini shrugged, scooting down several seats to avoid the prying eyes. With the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game coming up, Malfoy was determined to beat Potter for the first time ever. In fact….where was Potter? Malfoy craned his neck to see over the Ravenclaw table over to the Gryffindors. Both Potter and his stupid ginger side kick where missing, leaving their curly haired mudblood all by herself.

"Hey Crabbe…Goyle," Malfoy turned around to find his goonies inspecting the empty gold plates with looks of longing. The pea brains merely grunted.

"What happened to Stupid and the Weasel?"

"Pro'lly spelled."

"It's expelled Goyle. And let's not get our hopes up," Malfoy swiped a glance at Granger who was looking at the doors in extreme confusion. The plates filled with food, yet she merely picked at it. Finally, it appeared as if she plucked up the courage to approach the Head Table. She had just made it to Dumbledore when the large double doors swung open and the late students charged into the Hall, swinging their arms and yelling.

"FIRE! FIRE! THE GRYFINNDOR COMMMON ROOM IS ON FIRE!" Then, silence. A few hundred eyes bore holes into Potter's skin while the Weasel attempted to catch his breath.

"Well," Harry finally snapped, "Somebody _do something._"

"Gryffindors must remain in the Great Hall until further notice," Dumbledore stood up, his voice grave, "All other houses are dismissed to their dorms." Draco stood up, Pansy clutching his arm.

"Ooooh," she shrieked, "What if they go home on the _train_?"

"Maybe," For some reason, Draco could not pull his eyes off Granger. She was sitting, watery eyed, at the Gryffindor table. Many of her peers had crowded the famous Potter and Weasley, anxious to know the damage the fire was raging. She merely sat in a stony silence, holding her knees to her chest.

"Draco," Parkinson tugged at his arm, "Come on, or our seats in the common room will be taken." The Weasel broke free from the group of distraught Gryffindors to sweep Hermione into his arms.

"Yeah," Draco murmured, "All right." He purposely took the long way to the common room, despite his girlfriend's complaints. What was that back in the Great Hall? Of course, he could have any girl he could ever want. Just look at Pansy, he reminded himself, the hottest Slytherin in their year. Yet there was something taboo surrounding Granger. Maybe it is the fact that she is a filthy mudblood or maybe it is because she can see right through his game. She was untouchable to his flirty banter and would never want him.

"_Draco_," They had made it to the door of their common room, "Have you been listening to a single thing that I've said?"

"Sorry- I got distracted."

"Oh," she bitterly pushed his arm out from around her waist. Damn. This girl can hold a grudge forever. He grabbed her wrists quickly (a skill inherited from Quidditch practices), and pushed her forcefully against the wall.

"But then again," he murmured softly, his tongue tickling her eardrum, "There is just so much to distract me these days." He cupped her chin and lifted her lips to his own. A slight graze of his teeth against her tongue sent shivers down her spine.

"Draco," she gripped his waist, "Play nice."

"Yes Draco," Snape appeared at the common room door, his expression slightly amused, "Now why don't you two come inside to hear my announcement then you can continue your…games."

Parkinson steered Malfoy into the common room, where she plopped herself on top of him as soon as he sat down.

"Now, you are all aware of the…incident that happened to the Gryffindors," Snape smiled wryly, "Dumbledore has asked that the three other houses find a home to these students until their dorm area is rebuilt."

Several shouts of protests exploded from the green clad students, but Snape continued idly, "Unfortunately, there is nothing that I can do. So we are hosting the Gryffindor… 5th and 6th years until the end of this term."

More groans erupted but Draco could only keep his mind on one thing. _Damn, that means Granger. _

***Hope you guys liked this one! A bit more action in the next chapter- I will update soon! Follow me on twitter! My user name is Keg06. Follow me on tumblr at . Please rate and review***


	3. Chapter 3

***AN: Hey guys I'm kind of on a HP high so I'm already starting a 3****rd**** chapter. Sorry this one is from Draco's perspective again, but I wanted him to be shirtless ASAP. (sighs) Anyway..rate, review, all that jazz3***

****Disclaimer: All of characters are a piece of brilliancy by J. K. Rowling. However, Draco's hot bod comes from my imagination(;**  
><strong>

Malfoy sat in the darkened dorm room striping his robes off and staring at his reflection. The few extra pounds he had gained over the summer had already dissolved into chiseled muscle from Quidditch practice. He unrolled a tee shirt from the Screaming Banshees concert that he had went to two summers ago. Because of his new found bulk, the shirt didn't fit properly so he took it back off and tossed it in a corner. Taking a tapered finger, he stroke his abs, imagining they were the fingers of Pansy. But then a much more satisfactory image floated across his mind.

_Hermione had snuck up to his dorm room, thinly clad in a silky nightgown. Her fingers ran up and down him, sending tingles through his body. The tip of her tongue flicked his lips, teasing him as she drew away. _

"_Oh no you don't," He grabbed her from behind and began to suck on her collar bone, feeling her melt in his arms. _

"_Master Malfoy-" She squeaked in a high voice. _

Draco snapped out of his trance to find a Hogwarts house elf holding a laundry basket and bowing deeply.

"Do you have laundry sir?" The elf bowed again. Draco grabbed his robes and shoved them at the elf. He crossed to the other side of the room and picked up his shirt.

"This is trash, I want it disposed of," he snapped, dumping it coldly in the elf's arms.

"Yes Master Draco," the elf bowed a final time then disappeared out the door.

"In this box are all of the recovered items from the fire," McGonagall stood in the middle of the Gryffindors, holding a small cardboard box, "Dig through it to see if you can claim anything, then head to your designated house, noted on this sheet of parchment." The witch flicked her wand sending parchment floating above their heads. Ron, the tallest, snatched it from the air and read it in seconds.  
>"Damn," he murmured, "We were all placed with the..Slytherins." There was nothing of Hermione's in the box, all of her possessions had been destroyed.<p>

"Have they figured out what caused the fire?" She turned to Harry, her voice bitter and her eyes wet.

"No, not yet," He gave her a friendly hug, thankful that he had locked his Firebolt in the broom shed. Over her shoulder, he noticed Ron staring at them with wide eyes so he backed away to let his best friend approach her.

"Hey…Hermione," He shuffled over to her, his ears turning various colors of pink.

"Hey Ron," she sniffled, looking up at him. The awkwardness between them was tangible. They hadn't been alone together since… well…

_Hermione was on her way to the library, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Ron had decided to accompany her seeing as he had to finish his Potions essay while Harry went to Quidditch practice. She had always considered Ron to be a brother of hers and she enjoyed his company. They walked all the way to the library before he stopped her. _

"_Um…Hermione?" Ron shuffled his feet, glancing at the floor. _

"_Yes Ron?" She was distracted. She had just gotten her hands on some fabric that she was planning on making a S.P.E.W. banner with. _

"_Um…I've already finished my Potions essay," _

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_Um…"_

"_Spit it out Ronald." In a brief second he was nose to nose with her, his lips pecking her own. He pulled away within seconds, looking horrified. With that he took off running down the corridor, leaving Hermione shocked and slightly humiliated. It wasn't as if she didn't have feelings for Ron. She had since their 3__rd__ year. When Rita Skeeter had wrote that article about her and Harry she almost wanted to scream in frustration. Yet Ron had never made a move until now. It was as if he was ashamed of himself for even trying. And a part of her wanted to lie down in cry. But at that moment she decided that she would never love Ronald Billius Weasley like she had once ever again. _

***Sorry this is another short chapter, but I HAD to do it so it would all make sense by chapter 4… Please follow me on twitter. My user name is Keg06. Follow me on tumblr at www. .com ! please rate and review!***


	4. Chapter 4

***AN: inkpaperlove here wanting to thank you all for all of the positive comments. I loved reading all of them! I also want to thank all of the people who subscribed to this fanfic. Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the last chapter ending at an awkward place, but it was necessary for this chapter to be all right. Thanks again!***

****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from J. K. Rowling...but I wish I did(:****

Hermione, in an attempt to avoid Ron, walked to the Slytherin common room with Ginny who would also be staying with them. Harry, who didn't know about the embrace between Ron and Hermione, kept on looking strangely at Hermione. A nasty faced Snape received them into the common room. Instead of the usual high backed chairs, the common room was full to the brim with various cots and couches.

"The donation bin," Snape sneered to them , "Is in the corner. You may find clothing items in there." Hermione dropped her shoes on a couch to claim it, then followed the line of people to the bin. It too was a cardboard box with few possessions in it: a hairbrush, a used toothbrush, a scrap of toilet paper, a balled up pair of shorts, and a faded blue tee. Granger lifted up the tee and offered up the shorts to Ginny, who point blankly refused.

"I refuse to wear anything those evil gits used," Ginny huffed, "I'll be taking a trip to Ravenclaw to get us some _real _clothes." Ginny had a point, but there was no way Hermione was sleeping in her robes. Grabbing Ginny's hand, she tugged her over to the empty stairwell where she could dress herself in peace.

Draco sat on his bed, listening to the chatter of the Gryffindors below. He reached for his bag, planning on working on his Potions essay. Snape had assigned extra homework because three cauldrons had exploded earlier that morning. He unrolled some parchment, and looked blankly at the paper. The noise below him had gradually gotten louder and it was impossible to concentrate. Draco huffed, and stormed at the door, eager to kick some Potter ass. As he began to round the corner, he caught a glimpse of two girls standing at the bottom of the darkened stairs.

"Nobody's coming," a red head peered her head into the bustling common room, "I promise." Draco recognized the voice. It was the Weasel's baby sister. What was her name…..Gwen?

"Alright, hold on." The other girl tugged her robes over her head. Draco's throat closed. It was Granger. She turned towards him for the briefest of seconds, revealing a white lacey bra.  
>"Hurry <em>up Mione<em>," Ginny moaned impatiently, "Malfoy's stupid friends Crab and Lobster are heading this way." Hermione turned away from Draco and unhooked her bra. Her bare back was long and slender, a pale white in the darkness. She quickly slipped on a pair of tight shorts and a loose fitting tee before turning towards the Weasley.

"C'mon Ginny," _oh so that's what her name is,_ "Let's go find Harry and Ron." The two exited the staircase while Draco silently pursued him. Ginny found Potter and looped her arms around his waist, staring up at him intently. In the light, Draco recognized the tee Hermione was wearing. It was the one that he had given the house elf to dispose of. The fact that she was wearing it made his body tingle all over. The shorts used to be Pansy's, but she had complained that all of her shorts were too tight, so she had begun to chuck them out. Hermione sighed, looking unhappily at her clothes. She tied her thick bushy hair into a ponytail and conjured up a blanket to accompany her on the couch. The Weasel appeared behind her, and though his voice was hushed, Draco could still hear every word.  
>"Um…Hermione?"<p>

"Yes?" she turned to him impatiently, her arms crossed.

"I'm really sorry about my scene in the hallway. And I want to make it up to you. The Hogsmeade trip is next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go with-err- me?" A smile of relief crossed the mudblood's face.

"Yeah. Sure," she hugged him tightly, thankful that they were once again friends.

He lifted up her chin gently, "Mione?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be _just _friends anymore. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Her eyes darkened and Draco panicked. _Oh God. Please say no. Please say no. _

"Ok." Draco felt his legs collapse from underneath him. What was wrong with him? His _girlfriend _was probably waiting for him in his dorm. What mattered so much about this stupid mudblood? She resembled something that a cat would barf up. She chose _the Weasel_, showing that even if she is clever she is not smart.

Even as Draco went back to his dorm to find a skimpily clad Parkinson in his bed, his mind was troubled. Even though he had the best snog of his life between the sheets, he couldn't focus. Even though he fell asleep clutching his girlfriend, all he could think of was…Granger.

***I know it's been another short one, but please rate and alert! More to come soon!***


End file.
